All The Way
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: What happens when two young lover's hearts and bodies come together during a moment of love and passion? Something beautiful. Mickey and Minnie get in the mood for some fun and go all the way, and turn the night into something "intense" and beautiful.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

A.N.: Hello and welcome to my 28th story (26 Disney stories and 2 Kingdom Hearts stories). This story is about Mickey and Minnie. They are married in this story. Check my profile for my thoughts of ages. This story is set after my last story,"Two Hearts, One Rhythm," though the time line isn't specific. I hope you enjoy this. No flames or criticism.

Warning: This fic is rated M for lemon/citrus content. There is no alcohol, drugs or language here. The content is pretty high. This story is only rated for lemon/citrus content. Apart from that, this is a romance/fluff fic.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

ALL THE WAY

She hummed merrily to herself as she set everything, placing the plates and utensils neatly on the coffee table. After she finished with that, she got out some candles and placed a couple on the coffee table, still humming merrily to herself.

Minnie Mouse smiled with satisfaction as she looked around the living room. She had set the coffee table, preparing it for dinner. She had placed a few candles, set up the CD player and picked out a couple of songs, perfect for a romantic evening.

"Perfect," she said to herself, looking around. "Mickey sure will be surprised when he gets home." She giggled at the thought. "I hope he likes it." She returned to the kitchen to check on their dinner. She couldn't wait for her husband to get home. After checking on the chicken she had in the stove, she then began to add the finishing touch to the dessert she had baked. As she began putting the frosting onto the cake, she began to hum happily.

Mickey Mouse had just gotten home. He had been at the clubhouse helping professor Von Drake with the Handy Helper, and over at Goofy's helping him hook up his new T.V.. After helping with the Handy Helper, Mickey had to sit and listen to the professor talk about his latest invention. Mickey couldn't even recall half of the technical lingo used to describe the device. Goofy had asked Mickey to help him, and naturally, Mickey couldn't say no. He was also aware of what could happen if Goofy did it himself. Mickey wasn't sure if Goofy had enough insurance to cover that. He remembered the time Goofy tried to hook up his home theater system. Goofy blew up his house and flew all the way to the football stadium. He didn't mind helping his friend out. But it could be a little hectic when working with the Goof. Things could get... Well, Goofy.

Mickey sighed a breath of relief as he exited his truck. It had taken a while to help the professor and Goofy. Actually, hooking up the T.V. only took about half an hour. Hooking it up to the DVD player then programming the channels took around another half hour. It was amazing how so many cables had to be used just to hook up something so simple. Mickey was glad to be home. Walking up onto the porch, he got his keys and unlocked the door. Minnie heard the door unlock and she suddenly felt excited and full of glee. She always felt like that every time she was around her husband. As soon as he stepped inside, his round nose caught a whiff of something delicious.

"Mmm... Something sure smells good." He knew the wonderful smell of his wife's cooking anywhere. She had a gift for making delectable meals and desserts. And he loved everyone of them.

"I'm in the kitchen, Mickey," Minnie called from the kitchen. Mickey saw the way the living room was decked out and he smiled. He knew who was responsible. He made his way toward the kitchen and found his wife at the table putting some icing on top of a cake. A delicious one at that.

"I'm back," Mickey announced, stepping into the doorway.

"Hi, Mickey!" Minnie greeted cheerfully. She finished putting the icing on the top of the cake, set the baster down and stepped over to her love. "Welcome home, sweetie," she smiled warmly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. After around five seconds, she pulled away, leaving both looking dazed.

"I was only gone for..." He looked at the clock. "A few hours," he chuckled.

"I know. But that's enough time for me to miss you," she said cutely and sweetly. "I miss you when you're gone. Even if it's just for a little while." She touched her nose to his.

"I miss you, too," he said tenderly, making her heart melt. He kissed her cheek, making her giggle.

"How do ya like the living room?" she asked.

"It looks great. But what's the special occasion?" She smiled a sweet and cute smile.

"Does it have to be a special occasion for me to let you know how much I love you?" He smiled at her response.

"No."

"I thought it would be romantic if we ate in the living room by candlelight."

"That does sound romantic." She giggled and touched her nose to his.

"I'm glad you agree." Giggling, she pulled away and turned back to the table as she began walking toward it. "Dinner's almost ready. And I've made us some pineapple cheesecake for dessert."

"Oh boy!" he said excitedly, his stomach already rumbling from the thought of her baking. "Is there anything I can help you do?" he asked her, stepping closer.

"Well..." She got two cups and a couple of napkins and handed them to him. "You can go ahead and set these on the table if you like."

"Will do!" Mickey said.

"Thanks!" Minnie said, and kissed his cheek. He walked into the living room and placed the cups and napkins and couldn't help but notice the sent of the candles. They smelled of jasmine, and smelled delightful. As he entered the kitchen again, he saw her getting the chicken out of the stove. He walked over and closed the oven door as she set the tray down on the stove top, and she gave him an appreciative smile, which he returned. Mickey sniffed and he couldn't help it as his mouth watered at the smell and sight of the roast chicken. He always said she was a wonderful cook and her meals always tasted great.

"Mmm, that sure smells great! I can't wait to dig in!" The young little girl mouse giggled.

"Neither can I. I hope you'll save room for dessert." She turned to the table and indicated towards the cake. Mickey stepped over to the table and sniffed of the delicious looking cake.

"Oh boy..." The young male mouse took another whiff and closed his eyes as the wonderful aroma filled his nose. He extended a finger toward the cake, hoping to get a sample of the icing, but Minnie grabbed his hand, stopping him and waving a finger.

"Uh-uh, buster. No dessert until you've had a solid dinner." He gave an innocent smile that she found adorable.

"Not even just a little taste?" She found it hard to resist his charm, but she didn't want him to spoil his appetite.

"No. Not until after dinner," she said with a firm smile, poking his chest.

"Okay then..." He got a mischievous idea and couldn't resist. Wrapping his arms around her petite little frame, he pulled her close to him and moved his face close to her neck, so that as he spoke his breath would brush over it. "Can I have a little taste of you? I'd much rather have you over cake anyway." Indeed, as he spoke, his hot breath drifted over the sensitive skin of her neck, making a pleasurable quiver go up her spine and her eyes drift shut, as she couldn't resist his charm. She also gave a soft moan as his strong arms held her to him and his warm lips brushed over her neck. She giggled, as it tickled a little, and smiled slyly.

"You can taste me all you want."

"Good," he replied, kissing her again. "'Cause I want something sweet." Minnie giggled at the pleasurable feel of his soft, tender kisses along her neck. She instinctively tilted her head to the side, and he began kissing and sucking lightly along the side of her neck. She felt her limbs becoming jelly and she was also getting warmer. With her arms around his neck, she instinctively began to rub his back with one hand and rub the back of his head with the other. As his kisses grew more intimate and warmer, Minnie highly contemplated forgetting their dinner and dessert, letting him take her upstairs and let him drive her crazy with desire. She had another kind of dinner in mind... Him. He would be her main course and dessert.

Mickey was contemplating the same thing as her. He could taste the sweet flavor of her skin, and the delightful smell of her perfume was adding to things. At this point, he had no qualms about forgetting dinner and going right to his favorite dessert: Her. It was only when their stomachs began to growl that he pulled away and both looked at each other before chuckling.

"I guess we better eat," he reasoned.

"Right," she agreed. They shared a smile before she gave a soft giggle and leaned up to peck his cheek. Then she turned back to the stove and started to get the chicken, but he took it from her.

"You've already made dinner and dessert. I'll get this," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," she smiled. They brought their dinner into the living room, lit the candles, then sat on the couch and held hands as they said their prayer. Afterward, they began to eat.

As they ate, Mickey explained how helping Von Drake and Goofy had went, and naturally, Minnie couldn't help but laugh at some of the parts to the story. She sat mesmerized, listening intently as she was intrigued by his story, and just listening to him in general. It was a romantic setting in the living room for the young mouse couple. The candles made a beautiful, soft, warm glow that created a serene and peaceful setting. And the smell of the candles added to the soothing setting. As they ate and talked, Mickey couldn't help but notice how beautifully Minnie's eyes shimmered in the glow of the candlelight. Her warm, loving and beautiful dark brown eyes shone with such brilliance in the gentle light, and as he often did, he found himself taken by her. Her soft, sweet, angelic voice, her angelic, adorable giggle, her sweet, loving smile. The young little female mouse had cast a spell on him.

For Minnie, the situation was the same. She couldn't help but notice his warm, gentle and beautiful deep brown eyes, how they shimmered beautifully in the soft glow of the candlelight. And, as she so often did, she was taken by him. She was captivated by this young male mouse. His cute, sweet voice, his adorable chuckle, his warm, sweet smile. The little mice blushed and adverted their gaze, realizing they were staring at each other. But it was only for a moment, for neither could resist the charm each had. And they loved gazing into each other's eyes. By now, both had finished their dinner, and neither was willing to interfere with this wonderful, romantic moment. Dessert could wait a little longer. Right now, they just wanted to set and admire each other. And that's just what they did. Gazing into each other's eyes, admiring each other, just sharing that moment together. After a little while, Minnie spoke up.

"Would you like some dessert?" she asked her sweetheart sweetly. Mickey got an eager grin just before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Don't mind if I do!" With that, he began nuzzling and kissing her neck in a playful manner, making her giggle.

"Hee hee!" After a moment, he stopped and met her eyes.

"Delicious." She smiled.

"Oh, Mickey..." She kissed him, then moved her arms around his neck. "Would you like a piece of cake?"

"Sure. I'd like a piece."

"Okie-dokie! I'll be right back." She kissed his nose and started to get up, but he kept her in his lap as he gave her a playful smile.

"I'd still like to taste you a little more." She giggled and gave him a sly smile.

"Later you can have me for dessert. How's that sound, Romeo?" He grinned.

"I can't wait." She grinned back.

"Neither can I." She nuzzled her nose to his, then eased off him and gave him a sweet smile before disappearing into the kitchen. She re-emerged carrying the cake. "Something sweet for someone sweet," she smiled cutely, giving him a kiss as she set the cake down on the coffee table and sat down next to him. She then cut him a slice of cake and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said, taking it.

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile. He then took the knife and proceeded to cut her a slice.

"Here you are," he said with a smile, handing her the cake.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking it. She giggled as she give him a gentle peck on his cheek. They shared a smile then began to eat their dessert.

As they ate, Minnie got an idea. She got a bite of the cake on her plate and lifted it to him, smiling sweetly. Mickey smiled and ate the bite off her fork that she fed him. He returned her action, getting a bite of cake and holding it up to her. She smiled and ate the bite off his fork, letting him feed her.

"Just like at our wedding," she smiled demurely.

"Just like at our wedding," he said. They shared a smile, and continued to feed each other cake, just like they had done at their wedding.

After finishing their cake, Mickey and Minnie took the rest of the cake and their plates, forks and cups back into the kitchen. After covering the cake and placing it in the refrigerator, Minnie started to wash the dishes, but Mickey stopped her.

"Uh-uh. You made dinner. I'll wash the dishes," he told her with a firm smile.

"I don't mind," she said.

"And neither do I," he countered, kissing her nose. "I'll wash the dishes." Minnie sighed. She knew Mickey's mind was made up. But it touched her deeply nevertheless.

"Okay. Thanks, Mickey," she said, and kissed his cheek.

"No problem." Minnie leaned against the counter whilst Mickey finished washing the dishes. It didn't take him very long, and after he finished, the young mice went back into the living room and cuddled up on the couch. The room was still lit by candlelight, and the couple just sat in silence, just loving being snuggled up together. "Thanks for making dinner, Minnie. It was delicious!" Mickey said after a little while.

"You're welcome," Minnie giggled, looking up at him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for washing the dishes."

"You're welcome." They leaned close and touched noses, and as they pulled away, they gazed into each other's eyes. Minnie wrapped her arms around his neck and Mickey wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled softly.

"I love you, too," Mickey said, smiling. They leaned close and kissed, and after several seconds, pulled away and met each other's eyes. After a moment, Mickey took a glance at the CD player, then back to her. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," Minnie replied, her eyes lighting up. He eased up off the couch and stepped over to the CD player. Turning it on, a romantic song began to fill the room. He stepped over to her and held his hand out to her. She smiled as she stood and took his hand. He placed his hands on her sides and she draped her arms over his shoulders as they began to dance slow and close, staring into each other's eyes. At one point, he dipped her and she giggled as he pulled her back up. Sharing a smile, they stared into each other's eyes, each mesmerized. After a moment, Minnie leaned up and pressed her lips to Mickey's, and she moaned as he kissed her back. After about five seconds, they broke the kiss and pulled back.

"I love you," he murmured, holding the little girl mouse close to him.

"Love you more," she said softly, returning his embrace.

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh." The young mouse couple chuckled and nuzzled noses and continued to dance. After the first song ended, the second song came on and the mice continued to dance along to the music. Minnie rested her head against Mickey's chest, sighing softly as she felt his warmth, his arms around her and the gentle beating of his heart. She hugged him tighter and he did the same to her. He kissed her softly on the top of her head then rested his head against hers. The two young lovers held each other close as they slow danced together. When the music ended they were still dancing. Not to the rhythm of music, but to the rhythm of their hearts.

After a moment, Minnie lifted her head and nuzzled her nose against Mickey's. Pulling away, they smiled. Then Minnie took Mickey's hand and pulled him over to the couch where both sat down and snuggled up together. Minnie pulled her legs up as she snuggled against her husband, resting her head against his shoulder as he sat with one arm around her. He kissed the top of her head softly and she sighed softly and nuzzled him affectionately. Mickey smiled as an idea came to mind. Tilting his head, he began gently kissing the edge of her round ear. Minnie smiled at his action and happily let him continue. Grinning, the male mouse decided to take it up a notch. He stuck out his tongue and licked her ear and she giggled in response.

"Like that?" he asked.

"Mm-hm. It feels good," she answered.

"Okay. And this?" He began nibbling on her ear, making her giggle.

"That tickles! Hee hee!" He stopped for a second.

"Should I stop?" She looked up at him, smiling cutely.

"Uh-uh. It tickles, but it feels very good. I love it when you do that." He grinned mischievously.

"Oh, you do, huh?" That said, he started nibbling on and licking her ear, making her giggle and soon, moan. His attention to her ear made pleasurable quivers go up her spine. He chuckled, as he was enjoying doing this to her and he loved that she was loving what he was doing. And she certainly was. She gave a cute, playful purr as he nibbled on her ear and she couldn't help but moan. She was really loving this. After a moment, he stopped and both chuckled softly. Then the little female mouse smiled mischievously.

"You know... Two can play at the nibble game..." She leaned up and began to kiss, lick and nibble on the bottom of his ear, making both of them chuckle. She was having fun and loving doing this to him and she also loved it that he was enjoying it. She gave a cute, playful growl as she nibbled on his ear, and she couldn't help but giggle. After a moment, she gave him one more love lick on his ear and pulled away, their eyes and smiles meeting as she did. Both chuckled softly, then Mickey circled his arms around her slender waist.

"You taste a lot better than than that cake," he said. She blushed.

"Thank you," she smiled appreciatively, then kissed his cheek. "You taste a lot better than that cake too."

"Thanks." Minnie then remembered something from earlier. Smiling innocently, she eased herself up, moved one leg over his legs and began straddling his legs, sitting in his lap as she moved her arms around his neck.

"Feeling tired?" she asked.

"Nah. I'm not tired." He noticed the familiar twinkle in her eyes and knew she was wanting them to have some fun together.

"Good. I was hoping you weren't. Tee hee! I'm not tired either." She began stroking the back of his head. "Would you like some more dessert?

"What kind of dessert?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"Me," she answered cutely. "I told you that you could have me for desert later. Well, it's later..."

"Dessert time..." he grinned before leaning in and nuzzling her neck. She giggled at the pleasurable sensation as his warm lips trailed over her skin. As Mickey began trailing gentle kisses over her neck, Minnie couldn't help but giggle. She smiled as he continued teasing her. He kissed along the front of her neck and her eyes fluttered shut as she tilted her head back, giving him easier access, and a moan escaped her as he kissed along her Adam's apple. She instinctively began massaging the back of his neck and head as he kissed and licked on her skin.

She moaned again when he kissed in the nape/crook of her neck, and she found herself getting hotter with every gentle nuzzle, kiss and lick he gave her. She loved it when he did this to her. He never failed to make her crave more and drive her wild. He knew just what to do to make her hormones go into maximum overdrive, and he always did it. Mickey held his young wife close to him as he tasted her skin and nuzzled her neck. As he kept it up, his hands began to wonder her little body, making her squeak and moan in delight.

"Mickey..." His kisses became more intimate, more heated and passionate, and as they did, the more aroused she got, the warmer she got, the more in the mood she got, and the more she wanted. In her mind, the world around them was fading and all that mattered was him, that they were together, that they were in love and that they could do this together. Mickey nuzzled, kissed and sucked on his companion's neck as his hands wandered and massaged her tiny body, making her moan and sigh from the pleasure. But he knew he could give her even more pleasure. Clothing was becoming a thing that was in the way. She knew he could give her even more pleasure, and she, too, felt the same way about their clothes. She wanted rid of them. She wanted to feel his warmth, to feel his body, and for him to feel hers.

Mickey pulled away from her neck and looked up into her eyes, which were now glazed with desire. She smiled and he returned it. They knew what they wanted, and both was well aware that each wanted it.

"How about we go upstairs?" Minnie suggested with a wink.

"You know me well," Mickey grinned, standing up. Minnie wrapped her legs around his hips, crossing her feet behind him as she kept her arms around his neck, and he kept his arms around her back, holding her up as he lifted her.

"You bet I do, Romeo. You know me well, too," she said with a sly little smile.

"I sure do. And I know you want this." He began kissing her neck as he carried her upstairs.

"Yes... I really want this... I really want you..." She happily indulged in his kisses and didn't even wonder how he could walk up the steps without even looking where he was going. She trusted him not to drop her, and with his kisses, she couldn't even ponder how he could walk up the steps. Mickey made his way to the top of the steps and carried Minnie through the doorway into their bedroom. Closing the door with his foot, he carried her over to the bed, continuing to kiss and nuzzle her neck all the while. He kicked off his shoes and she kicked off hers. Using one hand, he turned on the lamp on the nightstand then he climbed onto the bed and sat down as she sat on his lap, straddling him.

Mickey continued to nuzzle Minnie's neck, making her moan and sigh from the delightful sensation. She kept massaging the back of his head, hoping to give him some pleasure too. He pulled away and met her deep brown eyes. They shared a smile, each gazing lovingly into the eyes of their true love. Minnie raised a hand to Mickey's cheek and cupped it, stroking his cheek with her thumb. As they stared into each other's eyes, they could see the love, want, need and desire shinning within. They could see how much the other wanted this, how much they wanted each other, and each were more than happy to deliver. Mickey glanced around her and noticed the candles on both of the nightstands. Minnie turned around to see what he was looking at and turned back to him with a bright smile.

"How about we lite the candles?"

"You got it, kid." She eased off his lap and Mickey dashed downstairs to get a box of matches, then sprinted back upstairs with two in hand. They each lit a candle, then she turned off the lamp. The candles filled the room with a warm, soft, romantic glow. The two candles created just short of the same amount of light that the lamp had, but it was still fairly lit up in the room. It was bright enough to see, and being mice, Mickey and Minnie had good vision anyway. Mickey climbed back onto the bed and Minnie climbed atop him, sitting astride him on his lap once more as they resumed sitting as they were before. "I love you," he said with a soft smile.

"Love you more," she said with a fond smile, stroking his cheek.

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh. Love you more infinity." Both chuckled. Then Minnie wrapped her other arm around him again and leaned close as she pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply and passionately. She moaned as he kissed her back, his kiss making her tingle all over and sending a jolt of electricity through her. After several seconds, they broke the kiss for air and she gasped when they pulled apart as air filled her lungs. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, before both slowly leaned in for another kiss. He licked her lips, wanting in, and she happily obliged. She opened her mouth for him and his tongue snaked inside and began feeling and tasting every inch of her mouth. Minnie moaned at the pleasant sensation and her heart skipped a beat. She tasted his tongue and happily let him explore her mouth.

Mickey moved his tongue in various places in her mouth, tasting her sweet taste. He coaxed another moan from her as his tongue slid under hers, and another as it tickled the roof of her mouth. Minnie loved the feel of his tongue rubbing against hers and feeling the inside of her mouth. After several seconds, Mickey pulled his tongue out and they just sat staring into each other's eyes, catching their breath. Slowly, they leaned close and kissed again. Minnie licked his lips, wanting entrance, and he obliged. As soon as he opened his mouth she eagerly moved her tongue inside and began tasting and feeling every corner of his mouth. She moaned as she tasted his sweet, intoxicating taste. She made him moan as she slipped her tongue under his, and again as she tickled to roof of his mouth with her tongue. She moaned as his tongue brushed against hers. After several seconds, they broke the kiss and pulled away, her gasping for breath as their eyes met. They stared into each other's eyes, each panting.

Their faces were only inches from one another's, and with every exhale each made, their breath caressed each other's face. Minnie felt his warm breath caress her face and it was intoxicating. Mickey also thought her warm breath was intoxicating. They shared the breaths between them, neither breaking their loving gaze. Finally, Minnie leaned close again and pressed her lips to his, making him sigh as she graced her lips over his over and over, each kiss just as sweet and passionate as the last. Then Minnie took Mickey's bottom lip in between hers and gave it a playful tug. Then, with his bottom lip still snugly in between her lips, she swept her tongue softly back and forth across it, pleasuring his lip with her tongue. He was surprised by her action, but he quickly grew to love it. She finished with a nip on his lip, followed by a gentle tug, then took his top lip in between hers and repeated her technique. She finished with a peck on his lips before pulling back, and as she did, he saw the devious in her eyes and the devious smile on her lips. She never failed to amaze him. She would come up with devious little things like that that she loved surprising him with.

Grinning, he leaned close and took her bottom lip in between his, and swept his tongue over it, making her moan. He nipped her bottom lip and tugged on it gently before taking her top lip in between his and repeating the process, pleasuring her lips in the same way she'd done to him. Minnie moaned in delight as Mickey played with her lips, making her heart skip and her feel high, high on his love. He gave her a peck on her lips and pulled away, and she saw the deviousness in his expression. They shared a loving smile, their brown eyes shinning with the love they felt for one another. Minnie hugged him to her.

"Hold onto me. Never let me go," she murmured. He smiled at her.

"I never will. I'll never let you go," he said. "Don't ever let me go. Hold onto me." She smiled up at him.

"I'll never let you go. I'll hold onto you forever." Minnie lifted a hand to Mickey's cheek and cupped it. "I love you." She leaned close and touched her nose to his. "I love you so." Pulling away, her eyes and smile met his. Mickey felt the warmth from her soft, delicate hand flow through him.

"I love you." Their gazes were locked for a few seconds before each leaned close and kissed. As they kissed, her arm moved back around his neck, hugging him close to her body. Minnie began leaning back on the bed, pulling him with her as he began leaning forward, and she laid back on her back, her head resting on the pillow as she held him close to her. As they parted lips, their deep breathing was in perfect sync with each other as their gazes locked. After a moment, Mickey leaned close and kissed her, making Minnie moan as she tingled all over.

Mickey slowly pulled away from her lips and began kissing down to her neck. Minnie moaned and tilted her head back on instinct, giving him easier access. The young male mouse began trailing his soft kisses down along the front of her neck, making her moan and sigh, and making her warmer. Her back arched a bit and she moaned when he sucked lightly on her Adam's apple, making her eyes roll back into her head. She took his face into her hands and pulled him up to meet his her lips. Mickey moaned upon feeling her soft, warm lips pressed tightly against his own, and Minnie moaned as he kissed her back. After several seconds, they broke the kiss and she began directing him to the nape of her neck, which he was happy to oblige to. Her hands began massaging his scalp as his lips pleasured the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Mickey..." she moaned as his tongue lapped in the crook of her neck. The young little girl mouse's breathing was becoming deep and labored, and with every gentle kiss, suck and lick he made on her neck, she found herself becoming higher on him and sinking deeper into the abyss of insane pleasure that he so often brought her to. Not that she had any complaints. She never did. She loved it when he did that. Some of her gasps came out as squeaks as he teased her. Her cute squeaks of pleasure and ecstasy were a turn on for him, and he wanted to hear more. Trailing his kisses downward, he came to the neckline of her dress, but couldn't advance due to the garment. Minnie knew this, and because of it, she wanted rid of her dress. "Undress me..." she encouraged softly. He looked up to see her sure expression and nodded. Mickey reached his hands up to the front of her pink polka-dot dress and unfastened the single white button. He pulled away and sat up.

Minnie eased up and stood on her knees as she began to take off her dress. She decided to give him a little show and did it slowly. Reaching down, she grabbed hold of the skirt and gave him a wink as she began pulling up on it. She slowly pulled her little pink dress up and over her head, revealing her small, nearly flat A-cup breasts - since she wasn't wearing a bra or top underneath - and leaving only her white cotton briefs with frilly leg bands, her bow and her gloves. She tossed her dress to the floor, never taking her eyes off of him. Mickey sat wide-eyed as the little beauty before him stood, a loving, wanting and desiring gaze in her eyes and a loving smile on her lips. A blush painted itself across her cute muzzle and she looked on shyly, but he could still see the want, the desire, and the need shinning in her twinkling eyes. Mickey gazed over her, taking in her marvelous beauty and cuteness. He gazed at her little boobs, her little areolas and nipples, her flat little tummy, and the way her briefs hugged her lightly curved hips. As his eyes trailed downward, he saw her camel toe. He felt his penis getting longer and harder as he gazed at her.

Minnie stood, happily letting him look her over. She loved the way that he looked at her. It made her feel special, and it let her know he loved looking at her. Naturally it made her blush, but it also made her want to give herself to him; let him feel, touch and taste every bit of her that he wanted. And she always loved it when he did. She loved giving herself to him. Looking at his lap, she saw the growing bulge and blushed even more. Smiling deviously, the little female mouse eased herself down onto his lap, sitting astride his legs as her hands began trailing up and down his already bare upper torso. Her fingers traced his muscles, making her hormones flare and her heart skip a beat. He leaned close and started to kiss her neck, but she stopped him.

"Tee hee! Not yet," she giggled. "I'm only in my panties. You need to be only in your boxers." She trailed her fingers along the waist of his shorts for emphasis.

"You got it, kiddo," he said with a grin. She eased up off his lap and stood on her knees as he stood on his. Minnie eagerly rubbed her hands down his sides and slipped her fingers into the waist of his red shorts. She slowly pulled them down, exposing his white boxers. He finished pulling off his shorts, leaving his his boxers and gloves, and stood, letting her look him over. And she did just that. Minnie gazed over his body wide-eyed, taking in his gorgeous physique and cuteness. She saw the same gaze in his eyes and the want, desire and need mixed within. She saw the bulge in the front of his underwear and it made her heart skip a beat and her young and excited hormones go crazy. She felt her clitoris getting longer and harder, a warmth growing rapidly in her groin and her getting wet between her legs as she gazed at him. Her tail also twitched and curled excitedly. Her dark coco eyes took in his handsome, gorgeous lightly muscular chest, abs and stomach, and the sight added to the flaring of her hormones. She got her senses back and moved closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Looks like someone's excited," she chided.

"I'm very excited," he said, placing his hands on her little hips. Her heart fluttered. It pleased her to know she was the reason he was turned on. Mickey leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. As he pulled away, Minnie looked up into his warm eyes and found herself mesmerized by them, as she so often was. She looked back into his eyes lovingly and fondly, feeling his love surround her in a blanket of warmth and security. He moved his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close as he leaned close and kissed her, making her moan, and she kissed him back, hugging him close to her. Her tail curled into a heart behind her as it twitched and curled from his kiss. Though her tail wasn't the only part of her that was twitching... Her clit was doing it as well. Mickey pulled away and sat down, pulling her down onto his lap, which she happily obliged to.

"Now you can kiss and nuzzle me," she said cutely with a cute and playful smile. Mickey chuckled and leaned in and began kissing and nuzzling her neck. Minnie moaned at the pleasurable sensation and tilted her head back in response, giving him easier access as he teased her. She began massaging his scalp and running her fingers through his hair as his lips worked their magic on her skin. She was already turned on, but he was making her even more turned on, if that were anymore possible. She was highly, immensely turned on by him. He trailed his kisses down her neck and along the top of her chest, purposely avoiding her bosom, teasing her. She knew he was teasing her. Correction, he was torturing her. She wanted his touch, she needed his touch, she craved his touch. She loved his touch. He knew what she loved, what drove her crazy, and how to please her. But he wanted to tease her a little before he satisfied her desires.

With every kiss he made over the top of her chest, her young heart skipped a beat. And as his hands began rubbing up and down her bare back, massaging her skin, she quivered with delight at the wonderful sensation. Her mind was drawing a blank, some of her breaths coming out as gasps and squeaks of bliss. He trailed his hands up her back, over her shoulder blades, down her sides and back and repeated the process, each time making the little girl mouse moan from pleasure. He teased her further as he slid his fingers down and rubbed them along the top of the waistband of her panties, making her moan and shiver from the tingling pleasure. She wanted rid of her underwear. It was now a nuisance, a barrier separating their bodies from being connected.

"Uhh!" she moaned in ecstasy as he sucked lightly in the nape of her neck. He was driving her crazy. She wanted him to touch her all over, to hold her, to make love to her like it was their last day on earth. And she wanted to do the exact same to him. After a moment, he pulled away and gazed into her dark brown eyes, which were glazed over with love, passion, desire, need and want.

"How about you? Excited?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm _veerry _excited," she grinned. "I'm just as hard as you."

"Really?" he said, quirking a brow. "Can I see?" She giggled.

"Of course you can. But first you gotta remove my panties." He chuckled.

"Not a problem." She chuckled, and eased up off his lap and stood on her knees as he stood on his knees with her. He slipped his fingers into the waist of her briefs and began sliding them down, pulling them down her little frame, exposing her smoothly-shaved mons and labia. He pulled them down to her thighs and she finished pulling them off, then stood in front of him. Mickey stood with with wide eyes as he gazed at the bare angel before him. "Wow..." was all he could say. Minnie's cheeks turned fuchsia as she chuckled, it touching her deeply that he liked her body. She tossed her panties to the floor and happily stood in front of her love, letting him look her over.

Mickey gazed at the young little girl mouse in front of him, his eyes trailing every inch of her beautiful, hot, sexy, tight little body. He saw her bare, smooth crotch; how her mons and labia were shaved and smooth as could be. He saw the cleft/slit between her puffy little pussy lips and he saw her perky little clit peeking out from between her lips at the top as it stood at full attention to him. It made him hard just looking at her. He looked over her body, admiring every little curve. Her sweet, beautiful, innocent, childlike face, her warm dark brown eyes, her sweet smile, her cute round ears, her soft, smooth, onyx black skin, her slender, lightly curved little body, her perky little breasts, puffy little areolas and little nipples, her flat little tummy, her smooth mons and labia, her perky little clit, little slit, and puffy cunt lips, her lightly curved hips, and her cute wiry tail. To say she was beautiful and cute would be an understatement. It touched her so much that he loved seeing her body. It made her feel special. Minnie was flat-chested, her breasts making two mostly flat mounds on her chest. It was her body type. She preferred being flat-chested, and was so glad that Mickey loved her the little size she was. Mickey wrapped her in his arms, pulling her nude little body against his.

"You're so beautiful," he said with a warm smile, holding her close. Her heart twirled at his words, his words plucking at her heart strings and making her melt.

"Oh, Mickey..." she cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she smiled lovingly. She leaned up and kissed him. "You're handsome, you know."

"Thanks," he said. They stood there, on their knees, their eyes locked together, each staring at the beauty within. Each leaned close and pressed their lips together, holding one another close as their lips remained locked. After several seconds, they slowly pulled away and gazed breathlessly into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much, Mickey," Minnie said with a loving smile. "I love you like crazy."

"I love you, too, Minnie," Mickey said with an equally loving smile. "I love you so much." They nuzzled noses then pulled away.

"You know..." she started with a cute, sly smile. "I'm only wearing my birthday suit. Now you need to be only wearing yours, too." He chuckled.

"I'll let you take care of that."

"Thanks! I was hoping I could," she grinned. She eagerly slipped her fingers into the waist of his boxers and gently began pulling them down, revealing his fully erect penis, which stood at attention to her. She pulled them down to his thighs and he finished removing them. Standing up in front of her, he tossed the garment to the floor and let her look at him. Minnie stood, staring wide-eyed at the handsome, gorgeous guy before her. "Wow..." was all she could say. It made him blush how she was looking at him. It touched him that she was obviously impressed with his body. Minnie was _very _pleased with his body to say the least. But "very" and "pleased" were understatements. A deep red blush covered her muzzle as Minnie gazed at the boy mouse in front of her, her eyes taking in every inch of his beautiful, sexy, hot, lightly muscular body. She saw his bare, smoothly-shaved skin around his hard penis and how his testicles hung loose and were also shaved. It made her hard just looking at him. His member was average size, but because she was a little mouse, it made him look and feel bigger. He preferred his size, and she certainly preferred it and loved him the size he was. Minnie couldn't help but drool over him, and as she stared, her eyes glazed over with a desire so deep, it was clearly visible as her tail curled and twitched with eager anticipation. She was mesmerized by her sweetheart, who was a total hottie, a stud muffin. Her hottie, her stud muffin. The desire in her eyes was so deep, he knew what she was thinking, and he was right about it. Minnie felt her button twitch as miniature contractions went through her groin and she wondered if she would cum just by looking at him. She was so turned on, so aroused by him, would she climax from anticipation alone?

Minnie gazed at the young mouse boy in front of her, her eyes taking in every inch of his gorgeous, hot, sexy, lightly ripped body. She saw his bare, smooth crotch; how his scrotum and the area around his penis were shaved smoothly. She saw his testicles hanging loosely and how his member stood at full attention to her. She looked over his body, admiring every muscle and crease. His sweet, beautiful face, his tender dark brown eyes, his warm smile, his adorable round ears, his onyx black skin, his lightly toned body, his lightly muscular chest, abs and stomach, his smooth skin around his penis and on his scrotum, and his cute wiry tail. It was an understatement to say he was gorgeous and cute. She shook her head lightly, breaking herself from her trance and getting her senses back. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

"You're so handsome," she smiled warmly. His heart strings were plucked at her words as he moved his arms around her waist.

"Aw, gee... Thanks," he said with a smile. "You're beautiful, you know."

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly. She leaned up and kissed him. Pulling away, she rested her hands on his shoulders as his hands rested on her sides. "You're a hottie, you know that?" she smiled cutely and honestly. He blushed at her comment.

"Thanks. I'm glad you think so."

"I know so," she said cutely. "You're a total hottie. You're my hottie," she said, smiling up at him sweetly. Then she made her move. Minnie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his lips deeply and passionately, pressing the front of her body against his. She quivered with delight and anticipation as the tip of his member brushed against her lower abdomen. Mickey wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back just as deeply and just as passionately, making her moan and her tail twitch. She had him right where she wanted him. As their lips remained locked, Minnie moved her right arm from around his neck and tenderly stroked her right hand down his chest, to his stomach, stopping below his navel and trailing her hand back up, feeling all of his toned muscles and the slight crevices between them, much to her delight. She quivered as she felt his strong muscles and the warmth of his body. He shivered from her soft, warm touch as she stroked her hand up and down his chest, abs and stomach. He had the type of body that could make a girl swoon, and boy, was she swooning. After around eight seconds, they slowly pulled apart for air, and she nipped his bottom lip as they pulled away, panting for breath.

Their eyes met. Dark brown and dark brown. They smiled at one another, each panting softly. She slipped her hand up his chest and around his neck again. They stood there together, each mesmerized by one another's eyes.

"Gosh, Mickey, I love you so much," Minnie smiled, gazing into his eyes.

"I love you, too, Minnie," Mickey smiled, returning her loving gaze. They leaned close and kissed once more. After a few seconds, they pulled away and smiled. Mickey then leaned in and began nuzzling Minnie's neck, making her moan and sigh from the pleasure. He kissed his way up her neck and met her lips, and she happily and eagerly returned the action. After about five seconds, Mickey slowly broke the kiss and Minnie let out a small whine in protest to the loss of his touch and she nipped his bottom lip as he pulled away. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked softly. She smiled, her heart fluttering by his tenderness. She moved a hand to his cheek and stroked it.

"Aw, Mickey," she cooed, "Of course I'm sure. I want this with you. I want to do this with you. I'm positive."

"Okay," he said, smiling.

"Do you want to do this?" she asked. He raised his hand and placed it over hers on his cheek.

"Of course. I want this with you and I want to do this with you." She smiled at him as she stroked his cheek. Then she leaned close and met his lips with hers, her hand going behind his neck. As they kissed, Minnie began leaning backward slowly, pulling him down with her. She laid down on her back with her head on the pillow and him above her, her legs together and between his. Mickey pulled away from her lips and she nipped at his bottom lip as he began moving downward. He kissed down to her neck, making her moan as she tilted her head back for him, giving him easier access. She began massaging his scalp and back as he teased her neck with his warm lips and hot breath, which were driving her crazy with desire. His arousal brushed between her thighs and her heart skipped. He heard her purr, which was cute and arousing.

Mickey trailed his butterfly kisses along Minnie's neck, pleasuring her, his lips tickling her sensitive skin. The young male mouse was hooked on the little girl mouse beneath him. As he kissed her, he couldn't help but let out a moan as he tasted the sweet flavor of her soft flesh. She tasted sweeter than anything he had ever had in his life, and she smelled sweeter, too. She smelled of cinnamon, and tasted just as sweet. If he could spend the rest of his life there, kissing her, holding her, tasting her and smelling her, knowing she was loving every second of what he was doing, he would be happy.

"Unhh..." she moaned in bliss as he kissed over her Adam's apple, making her tilt her head back. He kissed down her neck, down to the crook of her neck, again making her moan, and along the top of her chest to her left collarbone and finally to her shoulder. She tilted her head to the right, happily letting him continue. He kissed his way up the side of her neck, up her cheek and nibbled on her ear, making her giggle. Pleasurable quivers went up her spine from his action, making her yearn for more. Mickey was all to happy to give.

He softly kissed back down her neck, across the top of her chest, and repeated his method on the right side of her neck and her right ear, earning another giggle from the young little female mouse. Once he finished, he kissed back down and around to the front of her neck, placing soft kiss after soft kiss along the front of her neck.

"Mickey..." Minnie moaned in delight. She was fully aroused. Her body was craving his, the powerful urge within her to feel his warmth all over her body. Love, passion, desire, need and want were burning within her heart and soul for him. So much they couldn't be measured. Mickey then began kissing along the top of her chest, purposely keeping his tender kisses above her breasts. With every brush of his warm lips over her skin, she quivered with delight. She was craving for him to touch and kiss her all over. "Ohh... I want you, Mickey... Take me, sweetheart..." she moaned. She spread her legs, placing them on either side of him, ready for him to penetrate her and wanting him to. Mickey pulled up and met Minnie's eyes as hers met his. They gazed lovingly, smiling at each other, their gazes locked. As they stared into each other's eyes, he could see the love, passion, desire, need and want burning in her eyes, and she could see all the same emotions burning in his. Those emotions were also raging within each other's heart and soul for one another. Their eyes mirrored what they needed, what they wanted, and what they felt.

No words had to be spoken. They could see into each other's soul and knew how the other felt. They just had that kind of connection, that kind of bond, that kind of love. Minnie raised a hand to her husband's face and stroked his cheek softly with his fingertips, smiling lovingly up at her one true love. After a moment, she leaned up and captured his lips, sweeping her soft, sweet lips over his. Her arm moved back around his neck and she raised her legs and wrapped them around his hips. He was like a drug to her. He was a drug and she was highly addicted to him. Just a little bit of him made her want so much more. She was hooked. After about five seconds, the young mouse lovers slowly broke the kiss and pulled away, their smiles and eyes meeting again. Their breathing had turned into gasps as their hearts raced together, the fire of desire in their eyes burning with a passion for each other. Mickey decided to tease his wife a little and please her at the same time.

Leaning down, he began nuzzling and kissing her neck, making her moan in ecstasy. Hearing her purr, he continued. Then he pulled away and hovered his lips only about an inch above her skin as he made his way down her chest, between her flat breast mounds, making her heart skip. She felt his hot breath graze her skin with every exhale he made, but he wouldn't let his lips meet her skin. This was torture for her. She wanted his touch, she needed his touch, she yearned for his touch. And he was teasing, no, torturing her. After what seemed like an eternity to her, he closed the inch-long gap and kissed her softly between her breasts, over her racing heart. She cooed at the sensation, but she wanted to feel more. He began kissing softly down her chest, down to her little belly, where he began kissing softly and slowly around her belly button. She squeaked in ecstasy when his tongue slipped into her navel. As he licked inside her belly button, his hands worked their magic and gently massaged her sides, driving her wild. He always knew how to turn her on and drive her wild, and he was certainly doing it now. Minnie was _very _turned on. She was fully aroused and was eagerly, willingly and happily surrendering herself to him. His torture was sweet. His agonizing and sweet torture was driving her crazy. Would she cum from the anticipation alone?

Mickey slipped his tongue out of her navel and trailed his kisses downward, down her lower abdomen to just above her mons. Then he began kissing his way back up her tiny body, up to her chest. As he kissed up to the top of her chest, his hands tenderly stroked across the front of her chest.

"Unhh!" Minnie moaned in delight when his hands cupped her tiny breasts and squeezed them gently, making her back arch in response. He rubbed her breasts, making her hormones go crazy as he fondled her. Minnie moaned, feeling his gentle touch. Then he trailed his thumbs over the center of her breasts. "Ohh!" she moaned in ecstasy again when his fingers trailed over her areolas and nipples. Her nipples became erect and her areolas became bumpy at his touch. A pleasure-laced moan escaped her lips when he took her nipples and areolas between his thumbs and index fingers and tugged on them gently, sending an electrifying jolt of pleasure through her. He stroked her perky nipples and areolas, playing with her tits, making her moan and driving her wild with desire and pleasure. Even though her nipples were hard, they were still very soft and also very fun to play with to him. Though, he felt the same about the rest of her. And she loved for him to play with her. He stroked her little rings and hard, yet soft little nubs, making her moan and driving her crazy.

Then he moved his hands down to her sides and kissed his way back down her chest.

"Oohhh!" Minnie moaned in ecstasy when his tongue grazed her right areola and nipple, making her shiver with delight as her back arched in response. Then he moved his right hand up to her left breast and began massaging it and playing with her areola and nipple as he took her right nipple between his lips and began sucking on it while swirling his tongue around it and her areola and kissing her breast. "Oooh..." Minnie moaned in bliss. Her back arched repeatedly in response to his actions, and she wondered if she would climax at any moment. Her mind drew a blank as the pleasure she was experiencing caused her train of thought to jump the track. Her only thoughts were of how much Mickey meant to her, how much she loved him, how much she needed him, and how amazing he was making her feel. Mickey then switched, kissing across her chest and taking her left nipple between his lips while he massaged and rubbed her left breast, areola and nipple with his left hand, again earning a pleasure-laced moan from the girl mouse.

Then Mickey amped up his tactics. He then nipped on her puffy and bumpy areola and nipple, making her moan in blissful ecstasy. He then nipped on her other nipple and areola, making her moan in blissful ecstasy again. Her areolas were puffy, creating two tiny little mounds on her breasts that stuck out a little. They felt like soft little marshmallow mounds to him. He continued to suck, lick, and nip on her areolas and nipples, making her moan in delight. To him, her puffy and bumpy little areolas were like sweet little marshmallows, and her tiny erect nipples were like little nubs in the center. They were warm, soft and sweet to him, and he was loving tasting her. And she was loving being tasted. Minnie felt high, high on him, high on his love, and high from his touch. She continued to moan, squeak and sigh in wondrous ecstasy as he played with her tits. Her back arched over and over, moving her flat bosom up into his touch, seeking more. After a moment, Mickey left her chest and began trailing his soft, warm kisses downward.

Minnie shivered with pleasure as his warm lips moved down to her stomach and around her navel. She giggled as his tongue slipped into her navel. It tickled, but felt oh so good. He then began kissing downward slowly as his hands massaged her sides. He kissed just below her belly button and teased her as he kissed along the top of her pelvis, inching closer to her crotch. She parted her legs for him, eagerly anticipating whatever he had in mind.

"Oohhh!" Minnie moaned in ecstasy when he kissed her mons. Mickey's hands massaged the front of her thighs while he kissed, licked and sucked on the soft, smooth skin of her pubis, making pleasure-laced moans escape her while he left little hickeys along her skin. He marveled at how soft and smooth her skin was. To him, her little mound was like the warm, soft and sweet top of a cupcake. Her mons was mostly flat, forming a small rise of flesh, a small bulge above her cleft. And to him, her little mound was the tastiest cupcake top ever. She placed her hands on his head, keeping him between her legs and massaging his scalp, hoping to give him some please as well. Her head tilted back, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fidgeted as her pelvis shifted angles, lifting her mound up further into his delightful kisses and shifting her cunt upward. She kept her hands on his head, rubbing his head and keeping him at her crotch. "Ohh... right... right there..." she moaned. Minnie's mons was highly sensitive, just as sensitive as her clitoris. Which meant the pleasure was just as intense, and it also meant that she was quickly nearing orgasm. But he was far from done. Though both knew she wouldn't last until he finished. And both were totally okay with that. She bucked her hips over and over, lifting her small pad of skin up into his touch, seeking more. Mickey pressed his lips a little deeper into her soft flesh, making Minnie moan. She would climax any second if he didn't stop now. Mickey slowly drew back, lifting his head up to see the look of pure bliss on her sweet face.

"Did you like that?" he asked, a knowing grin playing on his lips.

"Ohh, you have no idea..." she replied with a smile. "That felt sooo good."

"Lucky for you, I'm not done yet," he grinned, and she quivered at the thought of the pleasure he would give her next.

"Please continue..." she urged with a seductive smile, eagerly anticipating what he would do next. He leaned his face down and kissed her softly on her pubis, coaxing a pleasure-laced moan from the young little girl mouse. Then he eased down to her vulva and exhaled, his hot breath caressing her bare little cunt, making her coo and shiver with delight. The suspense was agonizing. She loved his touch, she wanted his touch, she needed his touch, she craved his touch. Mickey pulled his head back up and saw her erect, perky little clit standing at full attention. She squeezed her pelvic muscles, making her button wiggle and twitch for him.

"You look pretty hard," he said, looking up to her sweet face. She giggled.

"You made me hard. I told you I was just as hard as you," she said with a smile, making her hard little nub wiggle for emphasis. It pleased him to know he was the reason for her arousal. And boy, was he. "I wanted you to see just how hard I was..." she added with a seductive smile, making her button twitch again. Mickey then raised his right hand and began making small circles around her button, eliciting a moan from the girl mouse. "Ohhh..." she moaned, feeling his finger rub around her clitoral glans. He stroked over her button, feeling how hard and hot she was. She knew he was teasing her, trying to see how much she could take before she exploded. His sweet torture. So much excitement and anticipation was built up within her already, it wouldn't take much to make her blow. Both knew this.

"Do I turn you on that much?" he asked, teasing her tiny button as he trailed his finger up and over her clitoral hood. Her stiff nub twitched and throbbed in reflex to his touch. Bending her knees a little and pulling her feet up a little on the bed, she reflexively shifted her hips, angling her pussy forward for him.

"You _reeaally _turn me on," she smiled. He rubbed around her glans, making her moan as her hips bucked reflexively, seeking more of his touch. He moved his hand, placing it back on her left leg, leaned down and licked up her button. "Ooohh!" she moaned in ecstasy at the pleasurable sensation. He then began flicking his tongue against her little nub, making her fidget. "Mickey...!" she squeaked in blissful ecstasy. Her nub throbbed and twitched in reflex to the attention he was giving it. He licked her erect, swollen clit, making her moan. Then he licked over her clitoral hood and took it between his lips, tugging on it gently, sending a jolt of electrifying pleasure through her. "Uhng!" she groaned, her button twitching. The Mickey started eating Minnie's pussy, nipping gently at her tender, oh so sensitive skin on her mons, clit, and inner and outer lips. "Unhg! Mickey!" Minnie moaned, leaving the feel of him eating her out. Mickey then pressed his tongue between her outer lips, against her inner lips, and began licking her pussy. "Ohhh... Mickey!" Minnie moaned. Minnie's moans would have drowned out the sounds of the phone, had it been ringing. Her moans could be heard outside the mice' bedroom, but luckily, there wasn't anyone there. He started sucking on her clitoris, earning another pleasure-filled moan from her. "Unnh! Mickey!" she groaned. But Mickey wasn't done yet. He rubbed his top lip against her nub as he licked up her inner and outer lips, making her cry out in ecstasy from the sudden rush of pleasure. She was already so close to orgasm, any more and she would climax.

He started licking her tight little pussy, feeling every millimeter with his tongue.

"Ooooh!" Minnie moaned.

She knew she couldn't take much more of his sweet tongue torture. His tongue worked its magic against the most sensitive area of her body, making her fidget and tremble from the pleasure. Mickey gripped the front of Minnie's thighs gently and rubbed his top lip against her button as he slipped his tongue into her vagina, feeling every fold and crease of her inner walls with his tongue.

"Ohhh... yeah... right there!" Minnie moaned, breathing hard, panting as she felt the top of his tongue rub against her G-spot and his top lip rub against her clit. "Ohh... ohh... yeahh... ahhh..." she moaned.

Mickey felt her inner walls contract a little around his tongue, and knew she was near her climax. He felt her becoming hotter as he continued. He felt her clit twitch and throb against his top lip and her vaginal walls tighten around his tongue with her contractions. He slipped his tongue in and out of her, feeling her folds, making her writhe and fidget from the pleasure. As he continued to suck and lick her little pussy, he stroked his hands up her stomach, up to her breasts and began massaging her little boobs while tugging on her areolas and nipples, driving her wild. He tugged on her little nipples, which were now standing out from her chest, making her groan. Minnie moved her hands from his head and placed them on top of his, holding them there. Her back arched and her hips bucked repeatedly, feeling his warm, wet tongue slip in and out of her tight little hole.

"OOOOhhhh... Mickey... that feels so good!" Minnie exclaimed as his tongue lapped inside her. "Unnhh...! You're gonna... make me cum!" she moaned. Mickey kept going. He continued to massage her breasts, play with her nipples and areolas, rub his top lip over her clitoris, and slip his tongue in and out of her vagina, all sending her over the edge. With one more tug on her tits, one rub over her button with his lip and one rub against her G-spot with his tongue, it drove her over the edge. She felt tension in her clitoris and vagina and knew she was going to blow. "I-I'm gonna..." Minnie felt her cunt begin to tingle pleasurably, which added to the incredible pleasure she already felt, and exploded. "Unnhh! Cuumm!" she exclaimed as she got her orgasm and began ejaculating, squirting her hot dew from between her legs.

Minnie's back arched and her hips bucked in response to the ripples of pleasure coursing through her body. She squeaked, moaned and gasped in pleasure-induced bliss as her orgasm pulsed through her, making her toes curl, her tail curl and twitch, her hands grip his and her legs bend and shake. Her pelvic muscles contracted pleasurably, forcing her cum out of her. The powerful convulsions in her groin shot her cum out of her and into her lover's mouth. As she came, Mickey felt her inner walls tighten and contract around his tongue, and he also felt her button twitch and throb against his top lip. As she came - since his tongue was inside of her and his top lip was against her nub - she squirted her cum into his mouth, which he greatly enjoyed. His tongue moving inside of her and his lip rubbing her button made more of her cum spurt out. Mickey felt every burst of Minnie's hot juices go into his mouth, and he loved the bittersweet taste. Minnie fidgeted and writhed about on the bed, moaning and squeaking from the pleasure. After fifteen seconds, her orgasm ended and her fidgeting ceased, leaving her lying out of breath.

Mickey waited until he knew she had finished climaxing, moved his hands back down to her legs and slipped his tongue out of her. He pulled his head back and saw the last bit of her ejaculate trickling down between her inner lips. He leaned close and licked up her inner lips, licking the little bit of her juice away from her lips and urinary opening, making her moan. He sat up and met her smile and eyes, and he also noticed the light flush on her cheeks, turning them a cute shade of pink. He swallowed her cum and shivered enjoyable as it entered his stomach.

"How was that?" he asked, grinning as he remained between her legs. She rested with her hands palm-up on the pillow beside her head, and he watched as her chest rose and fell as she caught her breath.

"That was great..." she smiled, panting a little. "That felt great!"

"Then I know you'll love what's coming later..." he grinned with a seductive tone, making her quiver at the thought of what he could do to her next.

"Oh, I know I'll love it," she grinned back.

"You taste incredibly sweet, you know that?" he complimented, licking his lips. Even the aftertaste of her ejaculate tasted good. She blushed and smiled warmly.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like how I taste."

"I sure do." The young mouse lovers shared a warm smile. Then Mickey placed his palm between Minnie's legs, cupping her mons, making her coo. He rubbed his index finger down her slit and rubbed it over her clit, again making her coo. "You still feel hot and hard," he chided.

"You're keeping me hot and hard," she grinned. He stroked his fingers over the soft, smooth skin of her pubis, making her moan, and he couldn't get over how soft and smooth her skin was.

"You're so soft and smooth," he said, looking up to meet her gaze. She smiled.

"I'm also _very _sensitive down there..." she said with a sly smile, hoping he'd touch her more. One of his brows raised as a grin spread across his lips.

"Oh, really? How sensitive?" He stroked his fingers over her skin, his barely-there touch making her shiver with delight from the tingles in her groin.

"_Veerry _sensitive..." she moaned. Getting a devious idea, he stroked his fingertips across her pubis, making her moan again from the delightful sensation.

"You like that?" he asked. He caressed her mound, tickling her sensitive skin with his fingers.

"Ooh... Y-yess..." she moaned. She bent her knees as she scooted her feet up a little, placing them flat on the bed, and shifted the angle of her pelvis, angling her cunt forward and upward, encouraging him to touch her further down too. He then began massaging her skin, pressing his fingers into her mound gently.

"And this?"

"Unh... Y-yess..." she moaned again, feeling his fingers press gently but firmly into her soft, highly sensitive skin, sending a jolt of electrifying pleasure through her. As Mickey pressed his fingers gently into her pubis right above her clit, he could feel the firm but rubbery and movable body of her clitoris beneath her skin. Rubbing his hand up a tad, he could feel her pubic bone beneath her skin. Applying a little pressure, he began stimulating her mons and the shaft of her clit at the same time, making her moan in ecstasy. Her hips bucked in response to his touch, her groin craving more.

"Should I stop?" he asked as he caressed and massaged her little pad of flesh, knowing she would object.

"No... Mmm... Please... Ohh... Please keep... doing that..." she moaned as she answered. Mickey then moved his middle finger down and rubbed it into her slit, making her moan. He rubbed between her outer lips and began stimulating her clit and inner lips as he stimulated her mound with his hand, coaxing a pleasure-laced moan from her. Then he rubbed his finger over her hood, pulling up on it gently, making her moan in blissful ecstasy, her hips bucking, shifting her cunt upward. "Unhh...!" she moaned. Her hands gripped at nothing as they clenched on either side of her head. Minnie fidgeted as she moaned in delight from the pleasure he was giving her. The young little mousette knew she would climax any second. She moved her arms down, letting her hands rest at her sides as her fingers dug into the bed sheets.

Mickey slipped his finger back up and began stimulating and massaging her mons with his fingers, pressing into her skin gently above her clit and stimulating her clitoral shaft as he moved it about, making the girl mouse moan in bliss. Since Minnie's mound was just as sensitive as her button, she was already so close to climaxing. She felt the tension in the base of her clit and in her vagina, and knew she was going to climax.

"Unhh...! Mickey...! I'm gonna..." Her pleasure quickly reached its peak and she couldn't finish her sentence before she came. "Unnhh!" she moaned as she came, and began ejaculating again, her hot juices shooting out from between her legs. Mickey saw and quickly leaned down and began catching her cum in his mouth as he continued rubbing her mons, increasing her pleasure, increasing the power of her orgasm and making more of her juice squirt out. Minnie moaned and gasped as she fidgeted and squirmed on the bed from the ripples of pleasure washing over her. Her tail curled and twitched, her toes curled, her legs shook and moved about, her hips bucked and her back arched, and her hands grasped at the bed sheets. As she climaxed, Mickey felt the shaft of her clitoris throb and vibrate beneath the skin of her mons as he stimulated it and her mound, adding to the incredible pleasure pulsating through her body. After fifteen seconds, Minnie's orgasm came to an end, leaving the girl mouse a little out of breath. Mickey licked up her inner lips, licking away her last few drops of ejaculate and making her moan. Sitting up, he met her smile and eyes and noticed that same cute pink tint on her cheeks.

"Mmm..." he sighed as he swallowed her bittersweet juices again, feeling it flow down his esophagus and into his stomach. "I said it before and I'll say it again: You taste very sweet."

"Thanks..." she smiled warmly, panting a tad. It warmed her heart to know that he loved tasting her.

"How did that feel?" he grinned.

"...Great..." she smiled, panting slightly. "You give the most amazing massages."

"I'm glad you like them." He chuckled.

"I love them," she corrected with a giggle. He leaned down to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he hovered over her. She leaned up and brushed her lips over his, moaning into his mouth as he kissed back. He pulled away and gazed into her eyes as she gazed into his. Then Minnie began gently pushing Mickey over to one side of her, rolling him onto his back on the bed. Mickey felt her gentle push and eased down onto his back as she climbed over top of him, sitting astride him with her legs on either side of him. She giggled as she sat atop his pelvis, her hands trailing over the smooth muscles on his chest. "Now it's your turn. It's my turn to taste you now," she said, smiling slyly and seductively.

Minnie sat atop Mickey, sitting astride his thighs, tenderly stroking her fingertips over his bare chest, abs and stomach, feeling his muscles. Mickey flexed his muscles for her, making Minnie squeal with delight mentally and her tail twitch. She felt his muscles flex beneath her hands and it made her quiver. She was so aroused by him, if he didn't stop now, she would climax just from watching him. Mickey sighed softly and shivered from her tender touch, feeling her soft, warm hands massage his skin. As she caressed his frame, Minnie couldn't help but stare at the handsome, gorgeous, hot young mouse beneath her. Her eyes danced over every inch of his body. Her mouth watered as she gazed at his body. She couldn't get un-aroused. He kept her fully aroused. She licked her lips as she gazed over him, her eyes sparkling with the love, desire and passion she felt for him.

"You're so gorgeous," she smiled warmly.

"Thanks," he said, blushing a bit. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Thank you," she said. It was her turn to blush. Minnie leaned down to her lover, pressing her front against his from chest to hips, and swept her lips over his. His arms circled her little waist as he held her body close to his. Both savored the warmth between their bodies, and a moan escaped Minnie as her front rubbed against his, and as he returned the kiss she so willingly gave. After several seconds, she pulled away slowly, meeting his eyes with her own. "I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled, raising a hand to stroke his cheek. "I love you like crazy."

"Love you more," Mickey said with a warm smile.

"No, love you more," she said, then giggled. Both chuckled, then touched noses. Pulling away, their eyes met. Minnie then closed the distance between their muzzles and grazed her lips over his. After a moment, she eased her body up slightly and began slowly kissing down his neck, moaning at how incredible he tasted. Mickey began massaging her body, his hands gently wandering her little curves, making her moan and driving her crazy. She kissed up his cheek and up to his ear where she began kissing and nibbling on it, making him chuckle and her giggle. "Love you," she whispered warmly into his ear before kissing it once more. She then kissed down his cheek to his neck where she began leaving butterfly kisses along his skin.

Minnie trailed her butterfly kisses along Mickey's neck and down to his chest, her soft lips tickling his skin. The young little female mouse was hooked, addicted to the boy mouse beneath her. As she kissed him, nipping lovingly at his skin, she couldn't help but moan as she tasted the intoxicating flavor of his skin. He tasted better than anything she'd ever had in her life, and he smelled just as incredible. If she could spend the rest of her life right there, kissing him, holding him, loving him, feeling him hold her and love her, tasting him and smelling him, and knowing he was enjoying what she was doing, she would be happy.

The little female mouse kissed down the center of her true love's chest, kissing over his heart. She nuzzled her cheek against his chest, feeling his heart beat against it. She gave a soft sigh as she listened to one of the most soothing and wonderful sound she had ever heard; the soothing beat of her lover's heart. His voice being the other sound. She kissed him softly over his heart, and looked up to meet his gaze. She smiled lovingly and he returned it. She stroked the center of his chest over his heart with her index finger as they held each other's gaze. Then she leaned down and resumed trailing delicate, warm, loving kisses across his skin. She heard him purr, and it was cute and arousing.

Minnie kissed across Mickey's chest and licked one of his nipples, making it hard and him groan. Smiling, she then nipped at it, driving him nuts. She loved teasing him, especially knowing she would satisfy his desires shortly. She kissed over and repeated her actions on his other nipple. She began kissing down his chest, her hands massaging his torso as she went. She couldn't help but moan as she kissed over his body, leaving little hickeys as she went. As she reached his navel, she slipped her tongue inside it, making him chuckle and her giggle. She was far from done, however. The little mouse then began kissing her way down his lower abdomen, and she cooed when she felt the tip of his member tickle her neck.

"Unng..." Mickey groaned when Minnie kissed the tip of his penis. She kissed down the underside of his dick, sucking on his skin, and slowly made her way down to his scrotum, where she stuck out her little tongue and began licking his testicles, making him groan. His groans were fuel to her fire, her hormones flaring with every sound he made. Minnie quivered as she jiggled his nuts with her tongue. She then began kissing back up the underside of his member where she took his skin between her lips and tugged on it gently, making him groan. She gave a soft, cute, playful growl as she tugged at his skin. Then Minnie opened her mouth, slipped his penis inside and started sucking on him. She moaned as she tasted his hot shaft, feeling it with her tongue and feeling the tip of it tickle the roof of her mouth. She sucked and licked it like a lollipop, and to her it was the tastiest one ever. She wrapped her tongue around it and guided it underneath her tongue as she let it touch her teeth, gums, and she even felt the tip touch the back of her throat as she took him in deep. She loved tasting him, and she loved it that he was enjoying what she was doing. She felt his dick throb in her mouth and it drove her wild. Minnie looked up at him and saw him clutching the bed sheet tightly. She smiled at his reaction and continued eagerly.

"Unng..."Mickey groaned and began to fidget as Minnie pleasured him. He felt her tongue bearing down on his member, and he could feel her tongue work it's magic on his cock. Her tongue felt so warm as she swirled it around him. Her lips also gripped at his member as she kept him in her mouth. Her lips were so soft and warm, and combined with her tongue, it was driving him crazy. Mickey placed his hands on Minnie's head, holding her at his crotch, which she happily obliged to. Minnie looked up to her companion as she continued to suck on him and saw the expression of enjoyment on his face, and she smiled, and eagerly kept doing what she was. She then pulled her head back, him slipping out of her mouth and she moved her soft, warm lips around his penile glans and began sucking on it.

"Uhg!" he groaned. The girl mouse wasn't done yet. She then began swirling her tongue around his glans, licking him and making him groan. Then she took him back into her mouth and began sucking on him as she began bobbing her head up and down. "Ahhg!" Mickey groaned. Her lips and tongue felt so good around him, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. "You're... gonna make me cum!" he groaned. Hearing this, Minnie continued. She kept sucking and licking on his cock, swirling her tongue around it and moving her head up and down, his dick slipping in and out of her mouth. He felt tension in his dick and knew he was going to blow. "Uhng!" Mickey groaned as he got his orgasm and began ejaculating. His cum shot out of his member and into Minnie's mouth.

"Mmm!" Minnie moaned as she felt his hot cum hit the roof of her mouth as it fired out of him and flow into her mouth. The powerful convulsions shot his cum out and into his lover's mouth, much to her delight. She felt the convulsions in his cock, and she loved it. She felt his member throb in her mouth as he came, and she loved the feeling. Her tongue licked and swirled around him, making a little more of his ejaculate spurt out and into her mouth. She loved the bittersweet taste of it. She felt every spurt of his seed flow into her mouth and she relished it.

Mickey fidgeted and groaned for ten seconds before his orgasm ended. Once she knew he was finished, Minnie pulled her head back, slipping him out of her mouth and sat up, meeting his eyes and smile with her own. She smiled and swallowed his cum, and she shuddered pleasurably and moaned as she felt his semen flow down her throat, and her stomach flipped when it entered it. It felt very good. She licked her lips, relishing the bittersweet taste of his ejaculate.

"How was that?" she asked with a cute smile.

"Great... That was great..." he replied.

"Then I know you'll love what's coming later..." she grinned seductively. "That was just the beginning."

"Really?" he asked, grinning.

"Uh-huh," she giggled, smiling. She licked her lips. "You taste incredible and very sweet," she complimented. Even the aftertaste of his ejaculate tasted good.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like my taste," he said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, I do. I love how you taste," she smiled. They shared a warm smile. Then Minnie eased back down his legs and pressed her palm against his scrotum, pressing on it. Then she rubbed her hand up and stroked the underside of his cock with her fingers. She giggled. "You're still hot and hard."

"That would be your doin'," he grinned. She grinned at that. Getting a devious idea, she made a fist around his dick and gave it a gentle squeeze, making him grunt. She then began gently massaging his dick, making him groan.

"You like that, Mickey?" Minnie asked excitedly, excited that she was making him feel like this.

"Uhg! Yeah... Ohhh!" Mickey groaned.

"Okay," Minnie giggled. "And this?" She gripped his dick gently and began pumping her hand up and down, making him fidget.

"Uhg! Unng!" he groaned. As she moved her hand up and down his cock in an up and down motion, Minnie used her free hand and began massaging his scrotum, jiggling his balls with her fingers, making him fidget and groan all the more, much to Minnie's delight and excitement. She was so aroused and horny by just pleasuring him and watching how he reacted to what she was doing, she wondered if she would climax just from that. It wouldn't surprise her. She loved it that he was enjoying this. And she was having fun doing it to him.

"Uhg!" Mickey grunted as Minnie continued massaging his penis and testicles, driving him nuts. Her soft hands and delicate touch felt so good. He knew he was nearing orgasm. The way her delicate hands worked their magic on him; he knew he was going to climax. Suddenly, he felt tension in the base of his shaft and knew he had reached his peak. "Ahg! I'm gonna..." Mickey couldn't finish his sentence before he came, and his semen shot out, hitting the tip of Minnie's nose.

"Oh!" Minnie squeaked in surprise when she saw it and felt it and quickly put his member back into her mouth as she began catching his ejaculate. A moan escaped her as she tasted his hot, bittersweet cum again and felt his member throb in her mouth. She sucked on him and moved her tongue all around him, making more of his ejaculate shoot out. Mickey groaned as he gripped the sheets, his spine shivering. After ten seconds, he finished climaxing. She waited until she knew he was done and pulled him out of her mouth as she lifted her head, smiling at him as she sat up. "Mmm..." Minnie sighed as she swallowed his cum, and she quivered as she felt it slip down her esophagus and into her stomach, making it flip. "As I said before: you taste incredible and very sweet," she smiled, licking her lips.

"Thanks," he said. She giggled, resting a hand on his stomach and stroking it.

"How did that feel?"

"Good... You give good massages, too." She smiled.

"I'm glad you like them."

"Do I." She snickered, then eased herself up over him, leaning her face down to his and grazing her lips over his. Pulling away, her eyes met his. They shared a smile before the little girl mouse eased back down next to her companion, laying on her back, wanting him.

"I'm ready, Mickey... I want you inside me..." she smiled warmly and seductively. The boy mouse eased over her, hovering over her little frame.

"I want inside you..." he said, the seductiveness in his voice making her quiver with excitement and anticipation. She laid under him in wanting, helpless with desire. He eased up and leaned over to the nightstand, pulled open the top drawer and pulled out a condom. She sat up and met his gaze as he turned back to her, placing her hand over his.

"Let's not use this tonight..." she said with a smile. "I want us to go all the way. I want to feel all of you. I want to feel us together. Tonight, I want us to go all the way and feel each other completely. I want to feel all of you completely." Minnie smiled warmly as she spoke. Mickey smiled, feeling the same way as her. He looked into her eyes and saw how much she wanted this. Then, he comically tossed the condom onto the top of the dresser with a grin.

"You got it, kid." She giggled. He began leaning forward as she began leaning back until she was lying flat on her back again with him once again hovering over top of her body. "I want the same thing," he said, kissing her forehead. "To feel you, all of you." He kissed her nose, making her giggle. "Completely." They shared a warm smile as she moved one arm around his neck and raised one hand to his cheek, stroking it softly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Mm-hm," she nodded cutely with a smile. "I'm positive. I want this. I want this with you. With you and you only. I want to feel our bodies being fully connected. I want us to go all the way." They shared a loving smile as they gazed into each other's dark coco eyes. Minnie wanted to go all the way with Mickey. She enjoyed when they used protection, but she didn't want them to this time. Not tonight. Tonight she wanted to feel him whole. Tonight she wanted to feel their skin and bodies blending together, she wanted to feel him fully and completely. She wanted it badly. He wanted the same thing. To feel their bodies being connected and their skin together. He wanted it just as badly as she did. "Do you want to?" she asked. He nodded with a smile.

"I do. I want this with you. I want us to be completely connected. I want us to go all the way." Minnie smiled, and leaned her head up to kiss him.

"I love you, Mickey," she smiled softly, her eyes shinning with the emotion.

"I love you," he smiled back, his eyes returning the gaze in hers. She leaned up as he leaned down and they captured each other's lips, sharing a tender kiss. She moved her hand from his cheek back around his neck with her other, hugging him close to her bare body. As they kissed, Mickey eased his pelvis down and rubbed the tip of his member against her mound, making her moan into his mouth. After a moment, they broke the kiss and pulled away, their eyes meeting again, as did their warm smiles. Their deep breathing echoed off the walls, their breathing and their hearts the only sounds either heard.

Minnie spread her legs, placing them on either side of him, wanting him inside her and urging him to penetrate her. Minnie's little mousehole quivered in anticipation. She lay under him in waiting, wanting, helpless with desire. As they were in the missionary position, she wanted to feel that fire within her that only he could ignite, and only he could satisfy. Mickey brushed the underside of his penis against her mons, making her moan from the delightful tingles flowing over her skin and through her body. She lifted her hips and pressed her mound against his member, coaxing him to enter her and making her moan again from the pleasure. She lowered her pelvis back down and he rubbed his tip down her mound, coaxing a moan from her when it rubbed against her clit.

Minnie tried to still her racing heart which was beating a mile a minute, but it was no use. It felt like a dozen butterflies were fluttering about in her stomach. She was eager to feel Mickey inside her completely, with nothing separating their skin. With her arms around his neck, she braced herself for what he was going to do, already knowing it would feel so good. Mickey slid his tip down and touched it to her vaginal entrance, and her heart skipped at the touch. He then eased his tip in between her soft, tight and puffy little pussy lips, his shaft following.

"Ahhh..." Minnie moaned in ecstasy as Mickey penetrated her, her eyes rolling back into her head, her hips bucking, her nipples hardening, her areolas becoming bumpy and her tail twitching. He eased himself inside her, his shaft separating her lips and sliding deep into her, making her moan from the incredible sensation and shudder with pleasure as he went deep into her core. Her stomach tightened as more butterflies were set free within her little belly. And it felt like all of those butterflies were fluttering in her groin as well. Her inner walls contracted around him, gripping him and holding him inside her. As he eased himself in as far as he could go, he paused, admiring the blissful look on her sweet face, the glazed, blissful look in her eyes and the feel of their bodies being connected. She was grateful he did this. She was admiring and savoring the feel of their bodies being connected, of their bodies being joined as one, skin touching skin. She felt their skin blended together. It felt so good, so natural, so right. Still in her daze, she gazed back into his eyes, admiring the look on his face and the look in his eyes.

Mickey slowly eased out of her, just to his tip, then eased back in, moving in and out of her at a slow pace.

"Ohh... Mickey..." Minnie moaned. She felt the warm skin of his member rub against her warm, slick inner walls with ever with-drawl and re-entry he made, and it felt great. "Please... go faster..." she urged, coaxing him as she moved her pelvis against his. Mickey complied to her wishes, pulling out and thrusting back into her. "Ahh!" she cried out in ecstasy as he penetrated her deeper, sending a jolt of intense, electrifying pleasure through her body. He thrust into her tight little cunt, making her moan and squeak with ecstasy and bliss. Her little mousy squeaks of blissful ecstasy filled the room as he kept his pace. "Oohh... Mickey... you feel so good... inside me..." she moaned.

"You... feel very tight... and warm inside, Minnie..." he grunted as he thrust into her, both feeling her walls contract around him. Minnie began panting, her breaths turning into gasps, squeaks and whimpers as Mickey's deep thrusts left her helpless with desire, leaving her at the mercy of his deep, pleasureful thrusts. His deep, pleasurable thrusts soon left her breathless with ecstasy, and gasps, squeaks and whimpers were all that could come out. Mickey sped up a little, thrusting into her with a deeper penetration.

"Ohh... Mickey...!" she squeaked in delightful ecstasy. She squeaked her cute little mousy squeaks of blissful delight and ecstasy as he kept his pace. He thrust into her deeply, the top of his dick rubbing her G-spot and the tip touching her cervix, doubling her pleasure. Her vagina throbbed and her groin tingled, and she knew she was at her peak. "Mickey...! You're.. g-gonna make me cum!" Minnie moaned, feeling herself already at her peak. He felt her walls tighten round him and knew she was at her high. She, too, felt her walls tighten and knew she was going to explode any second. She felt tension in her groin - in her clit and vag - and knew she was going to erupt. Her vagina and clitoris throbbed and her groin tingled, all pleasurably, and she couldn't hold back her orgasm. "Mickey! I'm going to..." Before she could finish, her orgasm burst within her and began rushing through her body. "Cuumm! Uhhng!" Minnie exclaimed as she came, her orgasm pulsing through her body. She began ejaculating, spurting her hot dew onto him with every pleasurable contraction in her crotch. Her inner walls clamped down on him with every contraction as well. She writhed and fidgeted about under him, her legs shaking violently around him, her tail twitching and curling wildly, her toes curling, her fingers gripping at his back, her hips bucking and back arching as waves of warm, wondrous, intense pleasure flowed through her body. Her cute little mousy squeaks of ecstasy and bliss rung in his ears and he knew she was enjoying this, though that was a complete understatement. The pleasure washed over her body like liquid, but felt completely out of this world. Minnie rode out her high as she climaxed for fifteen seconds, cries, moans, squeaks and whimpers of pure ecstasy escaping her lips all the while, before her orgasm dwindled down, leaving the young petite girl mouse out of breath, but totally in bliss.

Mickey stopped thrusting once he knew her orgasm was over, but kept himself inside her. He looked down at her, taking in her beauty. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glazed over with desire. He leaned down and began kissing her softly across her neck and the top of her chest. Her heard her breaths as she tried to catch her breath.

"Wow... Oh, wow..." she panted with a smile. "That was... incredible, Mickey..." She nuzzled him affectionately as he kissed her. He moved his face up to hers and she kissed him lovingly. "I love you..."

"I love you. You didn't even last a minute," he grinned, raising a hand to stroke her soft cheek. She giggled.

"That's because you're so good and feel so good," she smiled. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Should we stop or keep going?" She grinned slyly and seductively as she chuckled.

"I still have lots of energy left. I can definitely go again." He chuckled.

"Good. 'Cause I still have a lot of energy too." She snickered.

"Then why don't you pump all that energy into me?" she suggested with a seductive grin, bucking her hips for emphisis as she said "pump".

"It would be my pleasure..." he grinned, kissing her nose. She leaned up and kissed him.

"It'll be mine too..." she chuckled. They shared a chuckle, then closed the distance between them and kissed each other deeply and passionately. Minne raised her legs and wrapped them around Mickey's hips, hugging him with her arms and legs. After several seconds, they broke the kiss and pulled away. "I love you, Mickey. I love you so much," she smiled lovingly.

"I love you, Minnie. So much," he smiled back. They leaned close and kissed and after about five seconds, Mickey broke the kiss and she nipped on his bottom lip, giving a soft, playful growl as she did. He began kissing down her neck, making her moan as he kissed across her Adam's apple. He kissed along her neck, making her sigh and moan from the pleasure. She began massaging his head, wanting to give him some pleasure too. He kissed along the top of her chest over to her left collarbone and then over to her right, making her sigh. He then began kissing and licking in the nape of her neck, making her moan and driving her wild, if he could possibly drive her any wilder than he was already.

It felt like he was in her head. He knew what turned her on, what aroused her, what pleased her, and what drove her wild. He knew how to tease her and how to please her. He knew how to make her squirm, make her want more, and he knew how to make her scream with ecstasy. And he's succeeded in doing it all to her tonight, like he did every time they did this. She moved her legs from around him and lowered them back onto the bed on each side of him, but raised them and brushed her inner thighs against his hips. He kissed down her chest, leaving little hickeys in his wake, and kissed down to her little breasts, making her breathing hitch. Her back arched when his lips met her left breast as a gasp escaped her lips. Mickey then licked his tongue over her areola and nipple.

"Oohh..." Minnie moaned at the delightful sensation, her back arching in response as she felt his warm, wet tongue graze over the sensitive skin of her areola and nipple. Her puffy little ring became bumpy and her little nub became hard at his touch. She moaned again when he took her areola and nipple between his lips and began sucking on them. He switched, kissing over to her right breast and licking over her areola and nipple, making her ring bumpy and her nub hard, and making her moan at the sensation. He then took them between his lips and began to suck, making her moan again. He amped things up as he raised his right hand and began playing with her left tit, making her moan in delight. He switched again, taking her left ring and nub between his lips and sucking on them as he began playing with her right ring and nub with his fingers, making her moan again. "Unhh!" Minnie moaned when Mickey began nipping on her areolas and nipples.

Minnie continued to moan in ecstasy and blissful delight as she enjoyed having her little cunt filled with Mickey's shaft and feeling him tasting her tits, sucking, licking and nipping on the sensitive skin of her areolas and nipples, all driving her crazy. She bucked her hips, urging him to continue moving in and out of her. He took her obvious hint and pulled out, then thrust back into her, making her moan in bliss. Mickey continued to kiss and lick over Minnie's breasts as he thrust into her warm, tight little pussy, driving her insane with pleasure.

"Unnhh... Mickey..." Minnie moaned as Mickey kept his pace. She moved her arms from around his neck and moved them around his torso as she began moving her hips in a perfect rhythm with his, helping him go deeper into her. "Ooooh!" Minnie moaned, feeling him go deep inside her.

With every deep thrust, she felt the tip of his dick touch her cervix. And with every thrust, the top of his member rubbed against her G-spot, intensifying her pleasure and driving her crazy.

"Ohhh... yeah... right there, Mickey!" Minnie moaned, panting and breathing hard and deep, feeling his member rub against that special spot against the front of her vaginal wall. He felt so amazing inside her, it felt like she would burst already from the mind-numbing pleasure. "Ohh... ahhh... ohh... yeahh..." she moaned as they kept their rhythm, moving their pelvises together. Then Mickey sped up. "Ahhg!" she cried out in ecstasy when he sped up his thrusts, thrusting into her with a higher intensity.

Her little flower and button were throbbing, feeling like she would climax already from the insane pleasure. She felt hot, high and amazing. Her genitals felt so hot and she could feel how deep he went into her. Amazingly, wonderfully deep. His deep thrusts were so pleasureful that she was already at the brink of orgasm. Her eyes were glazed over and rolled in and out of her head, and his thrusts were so deep and pleasureful that she was breathless with ecstasy and squeaks, gasps and whimpers of helpless desire were all that would come out. Her mind was a complete blank, her only thoughts were hazed but being of how much she loved Mickey, how incredible them making love felt, and how much she wanted this night to never end.

"OOOOhhhh... Mickey... that feels so good!" she exclaimed, feeling him go deep and hard into her tight, wet little hole. As he began licking and kissing her neck, it doubled her pleasure. And when he moved further down and nipped at her areolas and nipples, she lost all control. "Unnhh... I'm gonna cum, M-Mickey!" she moaned as she felt her pleasure at its peak. She felt her vulva begin to tingle pleasurably and a pleasurable tension in her button and flower, deep within her core, and knew she was going to climax.

"So am I, Minnie!" he groaned. Suddenly, they felt her vaginal walls clench him tightly and they knew she was at her peak. She couldn't hold it any longer and let go.

"Ahhh! M-Mickeeyy! I'm c-cumming!" Minnie cried as her mind blowing orgasm exploded through her, sending her on a trip into pure pleasure and ecstasy filled oblivion. She writhed and wriggled about as her legs shook violently around him, her tail curled and twitched wildly, her toes curled, her fingers gripped at his back, her hips bucked and back arched, and she felt her spine shudder and shiver as the ripples of amazing pleasure washed over her. She also began ejaculating as she came, squirting her hot juices onto him as the powerful and pleasurable convulsions shot it out from between her legs with every pleasurable contraction she had. Her inner walls clenched around him, adding to her pleasure. She shuddered all over from the immense pleasure pulsating through her. The neighbors could easily have heard her screams, cries, moans and squeaks of pure ecstasy and pleasure, but she couldn't care less. All that mattered was them and that moment together. She could have sworn the earth moved. She rode out her climax at its highest, feeling erotic and aroused in every inch of her body. Minnie's mind blowing orgasm lasted for fifteen seconds, making her moan, gasp, squeak and whimper in helpless desire all the while. Just before Minnie finished climaxing, Mickey started. He felt tension in his penis and knew he was about to climax.

"I'm cumming too!" Mickey groaned as his orgasm went through him. His spine shivered as the pleasure began going through him, making him grunt. He also began ejaculating, shooting his semen into her.

"Oohhh!" Minnie moaned when she felt Mickey's hot load shoot into her. It felt amazing to say the least. She felt his hot cum shoot out of him and into her, and that was all it took. "Mickeeyy!" she cried as she started climaxing again. She felt his deep thrusts and his seed flowing through her like liquid heat. She felt every burst of his semen shoot into her, through her cervix and fill her womb. She shuddered with delight as she felt his cum flowing through her cervix and into her uterus, filling her with his warm goo and increasing her pleasure. Her uterus and insides tingled and felt warm from his hot load. The feeling was sensational! It felt incredible. She felt the earth move again as she came, spurting her hot dew onto him and wriggling and writhing in pleasure as she moaned, gasped and squeaked in bliss. She held onto him for dear life as she came. Her tail curled and twitched wildly, her toes curled, her fingers gripped at his back, her legs shook violently, her button and flower throbbed and her cunt and insides tingled. Her hips also bucked and her back arched as her cunt and vaginal walls spasmed around him. Her inner walls gripped him snugly inside her and contracted around him, sucking up every drop of his seed. Anyone outside could have heard her sounds of lovemaking, her cries, moans and squeaks of blissful ecstasy, but she didn't care. And his hot cum flowing through her made everything better.

Mickey and Minnie rode out their highs together as one, moving their bodies together as they climaxed at the same time. Minnie climaxed for another fifteen seconds and Mickey climaxed for ten seconds before their orgasms diminished, leaving the young mice out of breath but completely content.

"Oh... oh, wow... That... that was amazing, Mickey... You were wonderful..." Minnie smiled up at her husband, panting. Her cheeks were flushed from her climax and her body and insides were still quivering. Mickey pulled out of her and collapsed into Minnie's awaiting, loving arms, resting his head on her chest. She smiled and raised one hand to the back of his head and began rubbing it, hugging him close to her bodice.

"It was great..." Mickey said, panting himself. "You were wonderful, too."

"Oh, Mickey..." she cooed, feeling her heart flutter. She tilted her head and kissed his forehead lightly, rubbing her hand down to his back where she began trailing her fingers up and down his skin. "Just rest, baby..." she cooed softly, nuzzling him affectionately.

Mickey kissed her softly in the center of her chest then eased up and met her warm eyes and loving smile. The two young mice gazed into each other's eyes, each seeing the love each felt for one another. Real, true, unconditional love. They remained there for a moment, neither saying a word. Neither had to. Their eyes and smiles said it all. Minnie raised her hand which wasn't on his back up to his cheek to cup it, stroking his face. Mickey raised his hand and placed it over hers, feeling the warmth and softness of her hand and of her touch. He gently took her hand and kissed it softly. Looking back into her eyes, they smiled as they placed their palms together, interlacing their fingers and giving each other's hand a loving squeeze.

"I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled.

"I love you, too, Minnie," Mickey smiled. He leaned down and she leaned up as their lips met. Minnie moaned into the kiss, her tail twitching and curling on the bed. They unclasped their hands and he moved his back to the bed next to her as hers went around his torso, hugging him as she kissed him lovingly. After several seconds, they slowly pulled away and met each other's eyes. Mickey laid down next to Minnie and pulled her next to him. She smiled and happily cuddled against his warm body, resting her head upon his chest as she draped one arm over his frame. "So, you enjoyed it?" he asked. He gently rubbed his fingers up and down her back, stimulating and relaxing her. She looked up to him with a smile.

"'Enjoyed' is an understatement. I _loved _it!" she said, smiling brightly. "It was wonderful. _You _were wonderful, Mickey. You always make me feel so good..." She leaned her head up and swept her lips over his as she stroked his chest with her fingertips.

"It was great. And you were great, too, Minnie." He kissed the top of her head. "You make me feel good too."

"Aw, Mickey..." the little girl mouse purred, her heart fluttering and her insides melting. She kissed his chest softly and nuzzled her head against his shoulder affectionately, pulling him close to her and her to him. She still felt her insides quivering from what had just happened, but it was a wonderful feeling, and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. She looked up to him with a sweet, innocent smile and he smiled back. Leaning close, he kissed her softly on her forehead and pulled her little body close to his, hearing her sigh happily and contently as he felt her snuggle into him. "You're the best..." she murmured, giving him a nuzzle.

"So are you..." he murmured. They gazed into each other's eyes, feeling the warmth from each other's body and the love each had for one another surrounding them. After a moment, Minnie giggled and leaned up to kiss her partner's cheek.

"Feeling tired, baby?" Mickey thought and didn't find himself tired.

"Nope. Not really." He saw the twinkle in her adorable, beautiful eyes as she giggled, tracing little hearts along his chest with her index finger.

"Good. I was hoping you weren't. I'm not tired either..." The little mouse girl eased up, moving one leg over him as she sat on his thighs, resting her hands on his stomach, thier bodies forming an upside-down T. "You ready for another round?" she asked with a devious little smile. "I could go again." He grinned, placing his hands on her thighs.

"Oh, you could, huh?" She chuckled.

"Mm-hm. I'm still excited, spunky and horny..." She leaned down to him and licked his cheek then sat up, leaving her tongue sticking out with a cute, sly smile. He thought she looked adorable. She pulled her tongue back in as she began rubbing his chest, abs and stomach.

"I think I could go another round," he said, a grin playing on his lips. She giggled, then leaned down and gave him a light peck on his lips before sitting back up.

"You know what?" she asked, a sly smile gracing her lips.

"What?" he asked curiously. She chuckled.

"I'm in heat," she answered with a devious smile.

"Heh, I could tell," he grinned.

"You know what that means..."

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea..." She giggled.

"I'll be on top this time. You just relax and let me handle this," she said with a sly smile. Mickey lay under his lover, her smiling warmly at him as her eyes gazed into his. Minnie gently stroked her gloved hands up and down her true love's frame, quivering as she felt the muscles in his chest. True, he wasn't the most buff mouse in the world, but he certainly wasn't scrawny and weak. He was strong and she loved him the way he was. He still had the type of body that could make girls, especially her, gawk and swoon over. And besides having a gorgeous, hot body, he was handsome and cute as could be. She knew she was blessed and lucky, and she was thankful for him each and every day. She wanted him and no other.

Minnie sat astride Mickey's thighs, her eyes gazing over the handsome young mouse beneath her as her hands trailed across his torso. He was so handsome, so cute, so hot, so sexy... She felt her "stuff" quiver as she looked at him, her little mousehole and button quivering with anticipation. Her sexual impulses rose as she looked at his hot, nude form. She was a mouse in heat, and she wanted him. Badly. She was mesmerized by him, she couldn't take her eyes off him. To say he was gorgeous, hot and sexy would have been putting it mildly. She often found herself staring at him for long periods of time, gazing into his eyes, looking at his face and smile. And her eyes would also sometimes drift to his body...

"You're so gorgeous and handsome," she said, smiling sweetly and warmly.

"Aw, shucks... Thanks," he smiled, blushing slightly.

"You're welcome. But I mean it," she said.

"And you're cute and beautiful," he said with a smile, making her blush.

"Aw, Mickey... Thank you," she smiled.

"I mean it," he said, making her blush even more. She took his hands and placed their palms together, interlacing her fingers with his as she sat straddling his thighs. They smiled at one another as they gazed into each other's eyes, holding each other's hands. Mickey gazed at the beautiful, cute little female mouse on top of him. His eyes traced every delicate little curve of her little body. Naturally, she was a little smaller than him, but he loved her the way she was. She could still make guys gawk at her, especially him. Besides having a beautiful, hot body, she was beautiful and cute as a button. Cuter than that. She was so beautiful, so sexy, so hot... He quivered as his own impulses rose from looking at her. He knew he was blessed and lucky, and he was thankful for her every day. He was captivated by her. He often found himself staring at her sometimes for long periods, staring into her eyes, looking at her smile and face. And his eyes would also sometimes wander to her body...

Minnie unclasped their hands and leaned down to Mickey, pressing her front against his from hips to chest, and brushed her lips softly over his, loving the feel of their bodies touching. He moved his arms around her waist, hugging her little frame to him. She sighed into the kiss, feeling his warm body and his strong arms around her. After around five seconds, they slowly broke the kiss and she eased up a bit as she began kissing down his neck. Her hands went to work massaging his sides and abs as her lips worked their magic on his neck. She couldn't help it as a moan escaped her as she moved down to his chest, tasting his intoxicating taste. She heard him purr, and it hightened her arousal and drove her crazy. She kissed down his chest, over his heart, and down his stomach, licking the light crevices that separated his muscles. She left little hickeys in her wake along his skin as she went. She kissed and licked her way down to his stomach, at his navel, then began the trek back up. She kissed up his chest, up his neck, where she kissed his lips. She sat up then, smiling down at him. She sat astride him in the cowgirl position, eager to feel him inside her again. She wanted to feel that fire rushing through her core.

Minnie scooted up, eased her pelvis over his and rubbed her puffy little pussy lips against his dick, making her moan. She started bucking her hips, rubbing the underside of his penis with her labia, moaning as she did so. As she moved back and forth, his member slipped between her outer lips and began rubbing against her clit and inner lips, making her moan in ecstasy. After a moment, she stopped, letting her cunt lips rest against him.

"I'm ready, Mickey..." she said with a warm, seductive smile. "I want you inside me again..."

"I want inside you again..." he said, making her quiver with excitement from the seductiveness of his voice. She giggled, smiling seductively.

"Well let's see what we can do about that, hm?"

Minnie eased herself up slightly and scooted her hips forward, angling herself so that the tip of his member was pressed against her tight little mousehole, and she quivered as she felt the connection. She gave him a smile and took a deep breath, trying to brace herself and prepare herself for the incredible feeling she knew she was about to feel, but she knew she couldn't. She then lowered herself upon him, taking him deep inside her again.

"Unnhh..." she moaned in ecstasy as his shaft separated her tight little cunt lips and slid up deep into her core, making her quiver and shudder all over from the amazing feeling of him filling her once again. Her warm, slick inner walls contracted around him as they hugged him inside her. As she lowered herself onto him completely, he slid into her all the way, his hot shaft filling her hot hole, making her feel at one with him. Minnie took a few shuddering breaths, trying to steady her heart and hormones as she sat astride Mickey's pelvis with him inside her, their bodies together forming an upside-down T. She paused, unmoving, and just savored the exquisite feel of their bodies joined together, of their skin touching so intimately. She smiled at him as he smiled back, each just enjoying the feeling of their joined forms.

Minnie lifted her pelvis, Mickey slipping out of her to his tip. She then brought herself back down around him slowly, making her moan in delight at the feel of him going up inside her again. She moved up and down on him slowly, moaning as he filled her over and over again. She moaned, squeaked and whimpered from the pleasure with every movement he made inside her.

"You can go faster if you want..." he told her.

"You're wish is my command, master..." she smiled with a cute, seductive tone, her eyes half-lidded. She eased up, lifting her hips and brought herself back down around him fast and hard, making him thrust up into her hard and deep. "Ahh!" she moaned, pleasurable ripples coursing through her. Minnie continued moving up and down, making him thrust into her and making her squeak, moan and whimper with every thrust he made into her. He began moving his pelvis with hers, going even deeper into her. The second his cock rubbed against her G-spot, it lit a fire inside her. "Oooh... Oh, gosh!" she groaned in drunken ecstasy, her head going back as she felt the pleasure washing over her. She already felt close to orgasm. His deep, pleasurable thrusts, his cock rubbing against her G-spot, and his tip touching her cervix were all too much for her body to take, and her orgasm was begging to be released. She needed that oh so sweet and exquisite release. That amazing release of all the tension already built up within her.

"Ohhh... Mickey... You feel so good..." she moaned.

"So do you, Minnie..." he groaned, and his words drove her even closer to her high. Mickey moved his hands up to her chest and began massaging her mostly flat breasts, making her moan and driving her wild as it drove her nearer to her peak. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she whimpered and squeaked in drunken esctasy. Her peak was so, so close... She knew she couldn't last any longer.

"Unnhh... Mickey... I'm gonna cum...!" she moaned. He then began playing with her already aroused nipples and areolas, stroking them, flicking them, and tugging on them with his fingers, making her moan in delight and driving her even closer to her peak.

"Do it...!" he grunted, feeling her walls tighten around him. Him massaging and playing with her tits and feeling him inside her already had her so close to her peak, and his words just made her lose all control. Her pussy began to tingle and her button and flower began to throb as she felt tension in them, and she came.

"M-Mickeeyy! I-I'm cumming!" she screamed, her head whipping back as her orgasm exploded through her body, her cum also exploding onto him. She wriggled about on top of him, her legs shaking and squeezing against his legs as her tail curled and twitched wildly, her toes curled, her hips bucked and her hands clutched at the bed sheets. She moaned, squeaked and cried in bliss as she rode out her high, feeling the earth move once again. As she came, Mickey felt her inner walls clench around him with every contraction she had, and it drove him closer to his own peak. Minnie climaxed for fifteen seconds before she began her decent back to earth.

"I'm gonna cum, too, Min!" he groaned, feeling his own pleasure at its peak.

"Do it...!" she moaned as she panted, feeling his dick throb inside her. She wanted to feel his hot load shooting into her again. She wanted to feel that wonderful warmth of his seed flowing through her, up into her body. He did as she wanted and let go inside her.

"I'm cumming!" he grunted as he came, and shot his seed into her.

"Ahh!" she moaned, feeling his hot seed shoot into her. Feeling him inside her and feeling his hot cum flowing into her was too much, and it drove her into another mind numbing orgasm. "Unnhh!" she moaned as she came again, shooting her hot cum onto him. Mickey fidgeted as the pleasure went through him, his spine shivering and his dick throbbing. Minnie wriggled and fidgeted on top of him as the pleasure washed over her, her hips bucking, legs shaking, toes curling, tail twitching and curling wildly and her hands gripping at the bed sheets. She shuddered as she once again felt his hot load flowing into her, which once again felt incredible. She felt her inner walls clench him, sucking up every drop of his seed, and she felt the contractions in her core and groin. She also felt the powerful convulsions in her groin as they shot out her cum from between her legs. She felt his cock throb inside her, adding to her pleasure, and she felt every burst of his hot seed shoot through her cervix and into her uterus, filling her and making her quiver, her insides tingle and her stomach flip as dozens of butterflies fluttered about.

Mickey and Minnie rode out their highs together, their bodies moving as one blended entity. Minnie climaxed for fifteen seconds and Mickey climaxed for ten seconds before their orgasms ended and they came back down to earth together. As they slowly stopped moving their bodies, their eyes and smiles met as they panted. Both were spent, but completely content and happy that they had done everything they did. He noticed her cute flushed cheeks as she smiled at him. Minnie collapsed on top of Mickey, panting as she still felt quivers going through her and her insides tingling. She rested against him, leaving his shaft still inside her.

"Oh, my..." Minnie smiled up at her love, panting.

"That... was great..." Mickey said, trying to catch his breath. "You were great..."

"Aw, Mickey..." she cooed, stroking his chest with her fingers. "That was _amazing_..." she said, smiling. "_You _were amazing." She nuzzled him affectionately and he nuzzled her back. "I love you, Mickey..." Minnie smiled up at him.

"I love you," Mickey smiled back. The two young lovers leaned closed and kissed, pulling away after a few seconds. "Just rest, toots," he purred softly, nuzzling her. He started to pull out of her, but she stopped him.

"Not yet... Please stay inside me... It feels too good..." she said, a little pleadingly, then gave him an innocent smile. He nodded and remained inside her. He wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her little form against his, her cheek resting against the top of his chest. As the little girl mouse snuggled against her one and only, she could feel his heart thudding in his chest, and it was soothing, calming. She loved the sound of his heart. The calming sound of his heart, his warm body, his strong arms around her, his member inside her. It was perfect. She glanced up to him after a moment. "So. Did you enjoy it?" she asked with a cute smile.

"That's an understatement," he said, grinning. Then he smiled. "It was great. You were great."

"Oh, Mickey," she smiled, blushing. She leaned up and pecked his lips and they shared a smile before cuddling close. Minnie also intertwined her tail around Mickey's. It was then that she felt him shrinking inside her, as her walls were closing together. She giggled. "I feel you shrinking inside me," she chided. As he got smaller, he slipped out from between her legs, her inner walls closing as he was no longer inside her. She gently slid her body across his and cuddled next to him, nuzzling her head against his shoulder as she rested one hand on his chest and let one leg rest on top of his. He kept one arm around her, holding her close as she held him close. She sighed happily and contently as she cuddled up to him, loving his warmth.

"So. Whaddaya wanna do tomorrow?" Mickey asked her. She looked up to him.

"Doesn't matter to me. As long as we do it together, I'm happy," she replied with a smile.

"How about we sleep in a little in the morning?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," she replied, and both chuckled. "Besides, we can lay here and cuddle longer," she added cutely and sweetly, nuzzling him for emphasis.

"I was thinking the same thing," he said. They shared a smile, and continued to lay there snuggled up together, their forms pressed together and their hearts beating together as one as they lay basking in the glow of the love they just made. As they gazed into one another's eyes, they felt content and happy. Nothing else mattered. Not tomorrow nor the day after. All that mattered was that they were together, and that night they were sharing. They were mesmerized by the beauty in each other's eyes as their gazes remained locked. After a moment, both blushed and adverted their gaze, but only for a moment.

Mickey raised his free hand and cupped Minnie's cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. The young mouse girl snuggled her cheek into his warm palm, feeling the warmth from his hand flow through her. They shared a fond smile, then he leaned close and kissed his wife tenderly on her lips. As he pulled away, they nuzzled noses and shared a smile as he moved his hand to her arm that she had laying on him and began stroking her soft skin. Minnie gently traced little hearts along her husband's chest as she lay cuddled against him.

"We might ought to take the phone off the hook before we go to sleep, though," Mickey said, reaching for the cordless phone above the bed, getting the attention of the girl mouse next to him.

"How come?" Minnie asked curiously. He turned it on and laid it down.

"We don't want the neighbors calling and asking why you were moaning," he answered with a grin.

"Hm," she huffed lightly as she stuck her little tongue out playfully, then giggled. "It was your fault anyway," she grinned.

"Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh."

"How?" he challenged.

"Because you felt so good and were so good," she said with a warm smile. They shared a smile. Then he pulled her close, nuzzling her nose with his.

"You were good and felt good too," he whispered.

"Oh, Mickey," she murmured, then chuckled. Pulling away, both mice began to yawn. They had spent all their energy and now both were ready for a good nights sleep. Finishing with their yawn, they shared a smile, then Mickey and Minnie got the cover and pulled it over them. As they snuggled close, they yawned once more. As they finished, they smiled at one another.

"Goodnight, Minnie," Mickey said, softly.

"Goodnight, Mickey. I love you," Minnie smiled softly. They leaned close and shared a goodnight kiss, pulling away after a few seconds. "Sweet dreams, sweetie."

"Sweet dreams, doll." They nuzzled noses then cuddled up together. Minnie's head lay on Mickey's chest as she had one arm over his frame, and Mickey had one arm around her and the other behind his head. They also intertwined their tails. They lay there together, the only sound they heard being the steady beating of their hearts beating together. Both were glad they had done what they did. They each felt it was completely worth it and neither had any regrets. Minnie nuzzled her cheek against her husband's chest, listening to his heart. His heart beat was like a lullaby to hear and it always helped to relax her and lull her to sleep. And such was the case now. As she lay snuggled against him, feeling his wonderful warmth, his arm around her, and hearing his heart beat and soft breathing, she was very relaxed, and became drowsier and drowsier. Mickey listened to his wife's soft breathing as she lay snuggled against him. Feeling her warmth, her arm around him and hearing her soft breathing, he was also getting drowsier.

Soon, Minnie and Mickey drifted off to sleep, where they dreamt happy dreams of each other. As the young mouse lovers slept on peacefully throughout the night, they felt happy, content, and in love. They knew in their hearts that what they had was special, timeless, and eternal. A love that would never fade, that would always be strong and would remain even after the end of time. And both cherished that and were so thankful for it. They were soul mates, lovers, lifelong companions. Nothing could change that, and they knew nothing ever would. They had each other, and would always have each other. That was all they needed. Mickey and Minnie slept on into the night, their forms nestled together, smiles on their faces, and love in their hearts.

THE END

* * *

Squad Unit 19: I want to inform you that if there is anything that I used more than once, it's because I intended it that way. Just clearing that up.


End file.
